Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to be used for photographing an object disposed with a close distance to or in the proximity of a camera under the illumination of light produced by an electronic flash unit.
The proximity photographing under illumination by an electronic flash or the like in which an object to be photographed is positioned at a close distance to the camera has been widely performed heretofore. However, high skillfulness is required for establishing the proper illumination or for determining the optimum exposure in such photography.
In these years, development of camera having a built-in electronic flash unit and wide usability thereof make the photographing under the electronic flash illumination attractive for many persons who are not familiar with the photographic technology. In other words, there are many opportunities where man encounters the scenes to be photographed with electronic flash light in which an object is located closely to the camera. Under the circumstances, there arises a demand for the method of proximity photographing which allows any person to determine the optimum exposure in a facilitated manner.